


come over and let me embrace you

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Series: Bellarke AU Week 2016 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke AU Week, Episode 3x01, F/M, Light Angst, Reunions, Season/Series 03, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of 3x01 - Clarke comes home of her own accord; she and Bellamy finally have that drink with a healthy side of emotionally-charged conversation.</p><p>ft. Gina Martin, because she was real and deserved better.</p><p>(Bellarke AU Week Day 1: Canon Divergent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	come over and let me embrace you

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have a happy ending so much as hope for one, so be prepared for that, I guess? It's also half Bellina because I had a lot of feelings about them while writing this. #GinaWasReal
> 
> Title from Maroon 5.

“That’s enough. No gun for you, Jasper.”

“Fine, _Dad._ I didn’t want one anyway.”

Before Bellamy could come up with a decent retort, he caught a glimpse of chestnut curls across the room and promptly dropped Jasper’s arm from his shoulders. “He’s all yours, Monty.”

Not pausing for a response — not that Monty had one, other than a knowing grin — Bellamy crossed the room in just a few eager strides. “Hey.”

Taking the hand he outstretched to her, Gina hopped down from the back of the rover. “Hey. You heading out?”

Privately Bellamy thought that Gina’s smile was the best thing he’d seen in a very long time. That was certainly not to say that it was the best thing he’d seen _ever_ — but that was a dangerous line of thinking, which could only lead to certain dark places that Bellamy was not prepared to revisit, so he shook his head and refocused on the pretty girl standing in front of him.

He tried for a smirk, but he could already tell that it was coming out softer than intended. (That was fine. Gina was just so _real_ ; she always brought it out in him.) “Will you miss me?”

“I’ll survive.” She tugged him close for a brief kiss, her fingers curling gently in the messy dark curls at the base of his neck. “Be careful, alright?”

“It’s my middle name.” At her disbelieving scoff, Bellamy relented. Not without sneaking another kiss, though — as much as she insisted he was a good man, he definitely was no saint. “Just a routine mapping run. I’ll come back to you. All in one piece, even. No unnecessary risks, I promise.”

There was something rather too knowing in her eyes. He chose to ignore it.

As he climbed into the rover, Raven remarked, “She’s too good for you.”

“Shut up,” he said, albeit without any real anger, gaze fixed dead ahead through the windshield as the doors slid open.

 “Shit,” Miller murmured.

It was Clarke.

 

Bellamy was the first one out of the rover, but Monty was the first one to reach her. It didn’t seem that they exchanged any words before Monty threw his arms around her, squeezing tightly.

Even as she hugged him back, Clarke’s gaze — delivered through those blue eyes that he knew so well, that might even (dared he hope?) look just a little less haunted than the last time he’d seen her — remained fixed on Bellamy. Probably taking in the guard jacket that Kane had finally coaxed him into wearing again.

Was she also remembering those first few days on the ground? Bellamy wondered. Was she also pondering just how far they’d come?

Once upon a time they’d been able to read each other with just a glance, no doubts between them. But now it had been three months, and neither of them was the same person they’d been at parting.

Monty let go and stepped back, and Clarke turned to Bellamy, arms half-lifted, a question in her eyes.

He turned on his heel and left.

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Bellamy.

He heard all the buzz, of course. For every person who was happy she was back, there was one who resented her “waltzing back in” like nothing had happened, and another who wondered _why now?_ and _is she really okay?_ Seemingly the only thing they all had in common was that they were very vocal about their opinions, and a ridiculous number of them seemed to think that Bellamy would know better than anyone.

They all left disappointed — Bellamy knew no more than anyone else, and truthfully he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Eventually he found himself at the bar. Luckily, Gina was on shift, and she was always good about listening without prying.

“It’s just, she’s back and it’s like — fuck, I don’t even know,” he ranted, worked up and pissed off and totally wasted.

Wordlessly Gina confiscated his current drink.

He protested but made no move to grab it back. She was the responsible, reliable one, after all; she knew his limits better than he did. Besides, it wasn’t like this was the first time.

What did surprise Bellamy was when she downed the rest of the contents. “A little liquid courage never hurts when it comes to stuff like this,” she said, more to herself than to him. “Okay. Bellamy, listen to me.”

She was wearing that smile again: sweet, affectionate a little sad.

_Too good for you._

Bellamy closed his eyes. Here it was. “Gina, I —”

She shook her head, and he shut up. “So, she’s back. Your partner, your co-leader. The girl who believed in you when no one else seemed to.” She shook her head again. “You care about her. That’s always been who you are, Bellamy Blake. You care about people, and you would walk through hell and back for them.”

“I care about _you,_ ” he protested.

(They both knew it was weak. They both knew where this was going.)

But Gina wasn’t finished. “I may be your girlfriend, but she’s your girl. You need her.”

For once, Bellamy had no words.

Gina hugged him. “If she is at all the person I’ve heard so much about, she needs you too.”

“She left me.”

Hearing the vulnerability in Bellamy’s voice, Gina squeezed him tighter, then let go, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “She came back to you.”

 

Something heavy hit the floor beside Clarke, and she flinched. She didn’t have to look to see who it was, though. It might have been three months, but she still knew him. His smell, his warmth — and the fact that he was seemingly the last person in the place that she had yet to actually talk to.

“Technically you shouldn’t be up here.” His voice held more restrained emotion than she was used to hearing, more hurt and anger than he’d directed at her in a long time. Or perhaps ever. “Watch towers are restricted to members of the guard. And sometimes Monty, when shit breaks and he’s the only one who can fix it.”

One side of her mouth lifted in a half-hearted smile when she saw the contents of the bundle he’d deposited before hauling himself up. “Are we having that drink?”

“We didn’t know if you were ever coming back. If we’d ever find you. If there even was a _you_ to find, out there.”

“I wasn’t ready to come back,” she said softly.

“It was hard on all of us. The little that remained of the 48, especially me and Monty. And your mom.”

Clarke grimaced. “Back at the Dropship, right after I’d found out about my dad, I got Monty to take off my wristband because I _wanted_ her to think I was dead.” She laughed humorlessly. “I’m not sure what I was trying to accomplish this time.”

“This time, she was actually the one who never gave up on you.” When Clarke dared to sneak a glance at Bellamy, his glance was determinedly fixed on the floorboards. “Even on the really bad days, when even I thought maybe —” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I think that’s why she was so in favor of the mapping runs. Hoping we’d find you, and bring you back.” He offered her the bottle, and she took it.

“I’m sorry.” As she took a long drink, she could feel his surprised gaze on her — burning yet wary — and kept her own focus on the moonshine in her hands. (Though the burn in her throat was familiar, the taste wasn’t. Yet another thing that had changed while she was gone.) “For not being able to be here, for leaving you to deal with it alone. Raven told me —”

“Did she tell you about Gina?” Bellamy interrupted.

“Her friend Gina, from Mecha? Raven mentioned that she made it to the ground. Why?”

“She’s — was my girlfriend. Kind of.” He shook his head. “Anyway. Point is, I wasn’t alone.”

Clarke nodded, expression guarded. “What happened?”

(Someone else might have added _If you don’t mind me asking_ or _Do you want to talk about it?_ But this was _Clarke_ , and Bellamy found some small comfort in the fact that this, at least, hadn’t changed between them. Whatever “this” was.)

He shrugged and reached for the bottle. She handed it over.

They sat like that for a while, passing the alcohol back and forth. Not talking, not looking at each other. Just sitting, trying to figure out how to be _them_ again.

After a while, he broke the silence. “I was so angry at you for leaving.”

Clarke sat up straighter, gaze snapping to him to find that he was already watching her. She could see it in his eyes, the pain and the resentment and the relief, and her own vision blurred with tears.

“I don’t want to feel that way anymore,” he finished, and it didn’t matter who reached for the other first.

Maybe they’d leaned into the hug at the same time, finally back on the same page.

But this? This felt exactly the same. This felt like them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of thoughts and feelings about season 3 that I am more than happy to rant about if you only get me started. Also, I headcanon that Gina and Raven end up getting together and have a happily ever after, because they deserve one as much as anyone.
> 
> Come talk to [me](http://bellamythology.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
